


Beijo roxo

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O tipo de coisa que só os pais deles curtiriam assistir, e eu pessoalmente estava adorando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijo roxo

**Author's Note:**

> **Avisos:** perigosas crianças usando maquiagem. Não é bem songifc, mas pra quem não conhece é conveniente ouvir [Aquarela](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo8iOTK693w) antes de ler, só pra deixar de ser inculto, né.  
> 

(2017)

Houve essa noite em que eu sai para buscá-lo no trabalho e voltamos para casa em silêncio, emburrados um com o outro. Quando eu estacionei o carro na vaga ele desceu sem me esperar, mas como não tinha chave acabou parado com uma carranca na porta de casa enquanto eu demorava o máximo que conseguia pegando minhas coisas e trancando as portas. Acho que ainda fiz alguma piadinha sobre isso, provavelmente um gracejo idiota que envolvia a razão da nossa discussão (alguma mulher do trabalho dele, certeza), e ainda lembro de como me senti satisfeito com a bufada impaciente que ele me deu em resposta.

Entramos em casa e a sala estava anormalmente escura. Quando encostei no interruptor encontrei o Armand em pé sobre a mesinha de centro da sala com uma cartola enorme para a sua cabeça, duas gravatas do Lucius mal amarradas e usando um par de sapatos meus. Também segurava o ukulele em uma das mãos, e acenou ansioso para que nos aproximássemos rápido.

Nos entreolhamos, mas tentamos não rir da escolha dos acessórios (eu na verdade pensava em como estava a bagunça no nosso quarto). A cartola ficava caíndo sobre o rosto dele toda hora, obrigando o Armand a erguê-la a cada 20 segundos enquanto exclamava um "droga!" frustrado.

Tranquei a porta e coloquei minhas coisas no chão, caminhando até o sofá e apoiando minhas mãos no encosto com o corpo inclinado para a frente. Lucius mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, irritado demais com a discussão no carro para relaxar. Só se acomodou melhor quando viu Melissa surgindo da cozinha parecendo um monte de roupas ambulante (ou uma Jynx, como o Lucius observou depois). Eram três camisetas do Armand sobrepostas, um par de sapatos meus com meias coloridas, um casacão de inverno que a impedia de dobrar os braços e - o horror - o rosto todo pintado com cinco ou seis cores de sombras diferentes, a boca e os dentes borrados de roxo. Só rezei que não fossem cores do último estojo de maquiagem que eu tinha comprado.

Ela subiu na mesinha com cuidado e o Armand colocou um papel perto do pé dele, e pediu atenção. Queria cantar uma música que eles haviam aprendido na escolinha, e arrumou melhor o ukulele antes que Melissa puxasse o máximo de ar que conseguiu e começou a berrar.

\- NUMA FOLHA QUALQUER EU DESENHO UM SOL _AMALELO_

\- Não Melissa! Eu não toquei!

\- _Deculpa_ , tô aquecendo a voz.

Não conseguimos segurar o riso, e Armand nos olhou preocupado. Acho que ele tinha realmente se empenhado para fazer aquela apresentação, e nem era nossa intenção desanimá-lo, mas as respostas da Melissa sempre quebravam o clima. Ela riu conosco, nem sabia o que era "aquecer a voz", mas parecia feliz por ter acertado na frase.

\- Gente! É sério! - ele gemeu com uma pontada de mágoa e Lucius fingiu que tossia enquanto eu respirava fundo e concordava com a cabeça.

\- Pode ir, a Melissa vai esperar você agora, né?

\- Mas vocês não podem ajudar.

\- Não vamos, pode ir. - Lucius coçou o queixo e acenou com a cabeça. Imitou a minha posição e foi a minha vez de me endireitar e cruzar os braços, mas eu fiquei inquieto. Acho que fiquei tão ansioso quanto o Armand, dava pra ver como ele queria fazer tudo direitinho e eu podia sentir a apreensão dele. Principalmente sobre o pai. Deve ser horrível tentar tocar alguma coisa com o Lucius por perto.

Sempre me encantou como criança simplesmente segue em frente quando tem um problema, e o Armand dominou a pressão direitinho. Olhou o papel que mantinha firme com o pé e combinou com a irmã que eles deviam começar quando ele tocasse. Ela parecia tão feliz em participar que concordou balançando os braços e pulando. Lucius comentou depois que ela usava tantas roupas que se tivesse caído da mesinha nem teria se machucado. Parecia um pinguim que tinha tropeçado em uma caixa de maquiagem da MAC.

Armand contou até três, ajeitou os dedos sobre as cordas e bateu os dedos da outra mão sobre o ukulele, produzindo um som alto e estranho. E começou a cantar sem nos olhar, lendo a letra na cola.

\- Numa folha qualquer eu desenho um sol amareloooo

\- _Amalelooooooooo_! - Melissa fazia o coro mais alto que ele, mas esse era o combinado.

\- E com cinco ou seis _tetas_ é fácil fazer um casteelooo

\- CASTEEEEELLOOOOOO - ela berrou e depois tentou cobrir a boca com as duas mãos, fingindo surpresa quando o irmão a olhou feio.

Foi tão difícil não rir dele cantando tetas no lugar de retas, mas era visível o esforço dele. Não sabia tocar direito, achei até que estava improvisando as notas enquanto cantava em um ritmo bem diferente da música original, mas era inegável que os dois estavam se empenhando. Melissa parou de berrar no meio da música e ficou balançando o corpo enquanto se enrolava para acompanhar o irmão, tentando compensar repetindo as últimas palavras quando ele já estava no meio da outra estrofe. O tipo de coisa que só os pais deles curtiriam assistir, e eu pessoalmente estava adorando.

Relaxei um pouco e me apoiei no sofá de novo, feliz de ver como eles se organizaram em tão pouco tempo. Até que senti a mão do Lucius segurando a minha e o olhei com as sobrancelhas franzidas, estranhando aquela aproximação quando nós tinhamos brigado minutos antes. Ele sorria todo bobo e limpava os olhos com as costas da mão direita sem tirar o foco do filho.

\- Ele fez o Dó e o Sol direitinho. - comentou baixinho, sem virar o rosto - Acertou os dedos e apetou certinho, do jeito que eu ensinei semana passada.

\- Sério? - eu não conseguia distinguir qual nota era o que, o jeito que o Armand batia nas cordas fazia todo som parecer igual, mas consegui ver que os dedinhos dele se moviam no braço do instrumento, apertando as cordas como o pai comentava. Então olhei o Lucius de novo e tentei não rir - Você tá chorando?

\- Claro que não. - ele fungou e limpou as lágrimas, mas sorria todo orgulhoso - Só achei lindo. É difícil tocar um instrumento assim, sabe?

Decidi não espichar a conversa, não queria atrapalhar a apresentação deles. Mas separei os dedos e deixei que ele entrelaçasse a mão dele na minha, apertando de leve em seguida. Se eu chorava só de ver os desenhos que eles traziam da escola, por que devia julgar se o pai deles se emocionava só de ver uma apresentação deles?

Nós aplaudimos erguidos e sorrindo, inclusive ovacionando quando eles se abaixaram para agradecer (e eu vi uma lágrima escorrendo do rosto do Lu de novo, mas eu sabia que era por ele ter lembrado de quando nos levou para vê-lo tocando semana passada. Os meninos perguntaram por que os músicos se abaixavam quando o espetáculo terminava, e até eu fiquei encantado por eles terem se lembrado disso), e não houve como discordar quando Melissa pediu um balde de sorvete para comemorar.

Só não foi bonito arrumar o caos que eles deixaram no nosso quarto. Nem a lembrança do sorriso roxo dela ajudou muito.


End file.
